The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Various message services such as, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), etc. have been widely used, and now, instant messaging (IM) service is being actively used.
The IM service has advantages in that messages can be sent and received in substantial real-time compared to e-mail, as well as existing functions of transferring data of text and multimedia data are provided.
Session initiation protocol (SIP) has been widely used as a type of signaling protocol for such instant messaging. The SIP is an application layer protocol, which can establish, modify, and terminate multimedia sessions such as an internet telephone.
In addition, message session relay protocol (MSRP) is used as a protocol of transmitting and receiving data. In the MSRP, data transmitted from a transmitting terminal device (hereinafter, referred to as “transmitting terminal”) to a receiving terminal device (hereinafter, referred to as “receiving terminal”) is divided into chunks and transferred using MSRP sessions.
However, since the data is transferred between hops using a relay method when the data is transferred using the MSRP sessions, a transfer rate and a success rate are affected depending on a status of each hop.
Specifically, in situations in which network loads are recently increased due to the explosive growth of the IM services, unconditional data transfer using the chatting session may become a main cause to worsen network environments.
When data is transferred to a plurality of receiving terminals, since a final MSRP Report message is received after completing reception of the data by the last receiving terminal, there is a limit in that the transfer time is affected by an environment of the slowest receiving terminal.